


Another Cliche Dancing Fic

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, the work dump continues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: They dance...at night...it’s p romantic.





	Another Cliche Dancing Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes the dumping of my half baked unfinished fics. Enjoy!

Silverbolt stood. With an endearing smile he offered a servo.

“Oh no,” Skyfire blushed, “I can’t dance, it would be too embarrassing.” He rubbed a servo on his wrist and spoke the table as he stammered, “Starscream, back in our academic days, he was always so graceful, but me I,” Skyfire chuffed, “Mech used to laugh and make jokes behind my back.” He continued to chuckle nervously, “Of course...I’ve never been small, so it must be much like twirling a white whale around on its tale.” There was an awkward silence that Skyfire tried to fill with forced laughter, he really didn’t mind, despite the romanticism of dancing with Silverbolt.

“Skyfire.” Skyfire look up and up at the mechs stern tone, and still waiting servo. Silverbolt’s features were just as stonie as his voice. “Dance with me.” Skyfire could only see his face and open palm. “That’s an order.” Skyfire frowned. “Please.” Came his hurried reply. Skyfire looked at his servo. Well, there was no one around, or at least anyone conscious, bar from the artist on the radio. So Skyfire took it. And let Silverbolt pull him up, and over to a spot away from the fire, and tents.

And very soon he was in Silverbolt’s arms, swaying gently to a familiar tune. His servos on Skyfire’s waist, the deep hum of his voice against his audial.

“This easy, huh?” Skyfire breathed. Silverbolt hummed a laugh, and rested his helm in the crook of his neck.

“I told you I wish you’d hold me more.” Silverbolt sighed, his arms tangling around Skyfire so that they were in a swaying hug. Closing his optics he listened to the sound of Silverbolt’s breathing, blissful, balanced.

“I thought this was just...infatuation...but,” he trailed off. Beneath his armour Skyfire could feel Silverbolt’s spark beat. It matched his own in volume, and syncretism. Silverbolt put a servo to the centre of his chestplates.

“Do you feel that?” He asked, optics bright, lips close. Skyfire nodded. They were in alignment, and not having been together for more than an hour. “Does that feel like infatuation?”

Skyfire opened his mouth to reply, but his spark was in his throat, his processor lost in the rhythm of their sparks, and the warmth of Silverbolt’s servos on his frame. He shook his helm. They stood still now, holding each other, a lot of lost and a little found. Dreaming in the depths of each other's optics. Skyfire brushed a thumb over Silverbolt’s cheek. He was going to kiss him, there was no hesitation in him. However then someone chose to yawn loudly. And Air raid emerged from his shared tent with Skydive, bleary optic’d, and begrudgingly ready for his patrol shift.

Who needed a hadron collider when you could just instill the fear of a sleepy sibling with in you. The two split to a casual distance. Air raid stretched,

“Good midnight.” Air raid greeted, with a sleepy smile.

“Good midnight.” Silverbolt replied softly, his helm on his chest, and his optics burning blue. Skyfire turned his optics to his pretty face, and smiled. Silverbolt was still miles away, and back in Skyfire’s arms. Air raid picked up on the dew in his voice, and frowned at his brother. Silverbolt winced. It was so obvious. It had always been this obvious. Silverbolt was completely taken by him. Skyfire covered his mouth to hide his glee. But it was too much. Here he was, Silverbolt, stone faced and strong, unbreakable and beautiful, blushing, and bashful in the face of his own spark. He’d been splayed alive and his feelings were pouring out before him. Skyfire could help but love him, he loved him.

“What’s up with him. Air raid asked with raised eyebrow. Silverbolt looked exasperated. Skyfire clutched his sides, and doubled over, laughter bubbling out of him in sheer delight.

“Yes, What?” Silverbolt glared. Skyfire chuckled and set his servos on Silverbolt’s shoulder for some sense.

“By Primus,” he breathed, “I just love you, Silverbolt.” Skyfire said, smiling from audial to audial. Silverbolt bit his lip and blushed so hard Skyfire thought the bulbs of his optics might burst.

“Oh,” He breathed, “well, I-I love you too, Skyfire.” Skyfire chuckled.

“You do?” Silverbolt blinked up at him,

“Yes, of course you-” Skyfire chuckled, Silverbolt was glaring again. “You-you knew- you treacherous-” It couldn’t be helped Skyfire was laughing again. He hadn’t but, but to think he’d been this blind.

“Can I go back to recharge?” Air raid complained.

“No.” Silverbolt said sternly. Sharing some choice words with Air raid between their link, and then dragging Skyfire to his tent. It was as the zipper touched the ground that Skyfire grabbed Silverbolt by the waist and pulled him to the mesh camping berth. Silverbolt let out a shocked laugh but that was all the fight he gave. Letting Skyfire finally hold him in his arms. Finally with Silverbolt splayed out below him, and grinning, grinning. Who knew he had such a look that could invoke Skyfire’s spark to quiver in with promise. They kissed. Short and tender at first. He remembered Silverbolt’s fingers leaving his face, and the supple softness of his bottom lip. The still beating drum in their chests. And pulling away to see a mech far from the battle hardened military brat he’d first met all those solar cycles ago. He finally met Silverbolt.

And of course upon meeting that Silverbolt, their kisses grew longer and more spark filled as their affection was confirmed. Again and again, all the little lost piece of their friendship returned, and reformed, with every second that Skyfire realised that it was just that easy.


End file.
